In Enemy Territory
by coolconfusion
Summary: Light and L had felt it growing for weeks, the sensation of realising something about themselves and each other in turn has finally hit it's climax. Tonight they'd realise it, and being handcuffed together only made it easier. WARNING: L/L yaoi lemon.


**In Enemy Territory**

**WARNING: **_Rated M for a reason guys. Contains a LxLight lemon, yaoi! Don't read if you don't like those!_

**NOTE:** _Takes place when Light doesn't know he's Kira.  
_

**Summary: **_Light and L had felt it growing for weeks, the sensation of realising something about themselves and each other in turn has finally hit it's climax. Tonight they'd realise it, and being handcuffed together only made it easier. L/L yaoi lemon._

* * *

_Yes, yes, yes, this has been done a million thousand hundred times, but I was bored and decided to just do a DN fanfic, even if it's one that's been done before. This is my first proper lemon, so __please be kind, and my first go at a yaoi couple. I love LightxL and I thought it was time I tried to do a story with them! Don't moan at me just because this isn't a very original idea. I was bored! Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored._

_What do you do when your bored? Quite possibly something pointless, like this._

* * *

It had been a number of days since they'd been handcuffed together, each day gently growing easier than the last. They were still detective and suspect, but they'd somehow met at an impasse. L still didn't trust Light, Light still didn't trust L, but they were managing to work together and cope. Light was still shy and unsure about changing in front of the detective, adamant that he kept his eyes firmly squeezed shut. He also hated sharing L's massive double bed with him. As did Misa. She completely _loathed _L being tied to her one and only Light, she was convinced L was trying to steal him away from her. Their 'dates' - Light thought this loosely as only Misa regarded the awkward meetings as _dates –_ were almost taken up completely by Misa shouting arrogant insults at L, L refusing to respond. She couldn't seem to understand that _nothing _would ever happen between them in the ways she was thinking.

What a funny, sick, twisted notion that was. As if L would like Light in that way. As if Light would like L in that way. He knew one thing, he was heterosexual. Even though he didn't feel much for Misa, he knew he'd feel something for some girl at a point in his life. He wasn't gay, he was certain.

Light didn't know about the strange, socially unstable detective, but the chances of something like the images in Misa's mind happening – were _very _slim indeed. It was a preposterous idea, stupid, foolish, completely irrational, and _wrong_. It seemed Misa was seeing everyone as competition these days. Light wondered if she would start to suspect Matstuda or Yogi!

"What is so amusing, Light-kun?" L came over, brushing his fringe from his eyes, looking incredulous.

"Nothing, Ryuzaki, and I told you not to call me that again." Light rolled his eyes, muffling his sniggers behind his hand. Deciding to stare at the screen, as he scanned the list of names – looking for a connection.

"I'll call you whatever I deem suitable, Light-_kun,_" L said pointedly, raising his eyebrows, leaning his slim, pointed elbows on his knees. The ignorant, adolescent was so _infuriating_. L glared at his enemy, his thoughts racing. He was certain Light was Kira, he just needed to prove it, to the rest of the team, to everyone. Soichiro would never believe his son was a vicious murderer, he refused to listen to L's reasoning. The rest of the gullible team just followed whatever their chief deemed as correct, not bothering to challenge his obviously biased judgement. L was still certain Light was Kira, even though he'd partly been proved innocent, whilst being held captive. L knew his instincts were never wrong, and from day one, he'd had an inkling that Light Yagami wasn't up to any good. There was something suspicious about him, something dishonest and secretive, that told L not to trust him. He had to be wary of what he could possibly do, and take no chances in defeating his enemy. L stared at the teen, as he scrolled down the list of names, at his smooth, unblemished skin, caramel-coloured silky hair, dark chocolate brown eyes that were both intense and searching. _Light Yagami, _L thought to himself. _You are Kira, and I'm going to prove it._

Light was trying to focus on the list of names, but the images of Misa's angry face, yelling at L for trying to steal 'her' Light kept resurfacing. He couldn't focus on these meaningless names, he just wasn't in the mood to work on the case today – especially when he knew who the first and second Kira's were. He just worked on covering his tracks everyday anyway, and besides, L didn't appear to be doing much work today either.

L was bored. He didn't know what to do with himself. He shifted around in his seat for the hundredth time, sitting in his ordinary awkward position. Suddenly he was tugging on the long chain that linked them together, quickly and with surprising force. There was an almighty crash as Light almost fell to the floor, managing to catch onto L's chair before falling flat on his face.

"Thanks," Light whispered sarcastically, pushing himself upright, a pen rolling around on the floor. He pushed back up his chair and plonked himself down, gathering all the paperwork and items that had fallen to the floor. He looked around behind him, angrily, they were completely alone in the office, with everyone else in their suites, working on different elements of the case. Why did L have to be so _annoying_? Couldn't he go pester someone else for a change? Why was he _always _having to work with Light? Light knew the answer. Simply because of this _stupid _chain, that had already been on his wrist for two weeks. He thought he'd gathered everything up when he started typing on the keyboard, when L coughed loudly, yanking the chain.

"Here," L said equally sarcastically, pointing to a lone pen on the floor. Light bent down to pick it up, rolling his eyes, but L was quicker. He was already reaching down to pick up the pen between his toes, handing it to Light with a skilful flourish. Light lifted it gingerly, between his thumb and forefinger, dropping it onto the desk as if it was red-hot.

"Do my feet disgust you, Light-kun?" L made a face, turning away from the arrogant, annoying teen. Light ignored him, choosing to stare at the list blankly for several moments while L fumed to himself. _He better be Kira_, L thought, angrily. _I couldn't stand if he wasn't. For him to know I'm wrong . . . Enough of this pointless work. Time for some cake . . . L _stood up suddenly, jerking Light's elbow, making him race a long, thick line of black ink across a crisp sheet of paper.

"Hey!" Light cried in annoyance, crumpling the paper into a ball between his hands and throwing it across the room. "Quit doing that!" he cried again, pulling on the chain, twisting it in seconds, so L toppled over onto the floor. It was quite comical, in a way, but it only made a hot, dangerous fury surge throughout L. Light was angrier still. Why did the stupid detective seem so intent on being an annoying gnat? Why could he not leave him well alone? _I need to get off this handcuff_! _I need to be as far away from L as I can manage . . . _

"Never mind your scribblings, Light-kun," L yanked on the chain again. "I'm going to get cake, and since we're bound by a chain, you're coming too, are you not?" L rose from his clumsy seat on the floor, towering over the seated Light. He pulled on the chain again, Light standing up with a sigh. L liked the helplessness that he portrayed, the obedience. He liked being in control of Light. Light muttered something unintelligible under his breath, moving in quick succession to stand beside the detective as they strode into the massive, open-plan kitchen.

L immediately went to the fridge freezer, rooting around for any sweet delights. He found a glorious-looking chocolate gateau, complete with a single strawberry pushed into he deeply frosted icing, he dipped one finger into the icing as he took out the cake, licking it and repeating the motion, completely repulsing Light.

"What if someone else – myself for that matter – required a piece of cake, Ryuzaki? We couldn't now, not with your germs all over the icing," Light leaned against the counter, watching suspiciously as L set the plate on the counter top, reaching for a thick, silver knife.

"Well, Light-kun, it is unusual for anyone but myself to take a _piece_ of cake, particularly you. You seem to think that cake puts on weight, despite me telling you that if you only use your _brain _to burn off that excess fat, you'll stay exactly the same weight – as I have proved to you – by staying the same weight despite eating all of this '_junk _food', as you call it." L cut a thick slice from the circular cake, oozing cream and icing onto the thick blade of the knife. He laid out the slice on a plate, stashing the cake back in the fridge. He made unappetising slurping sounds as he carried the cake back to the work area, Light following like a dog on a lead.

"I've told you time and time again, Ryuzaki, that the reason you do not put on any weight is because you must have a high metabolism, not because you burn off the calories using your brain," Light made an annoyed sound, almost like a grunt. He'd told the idiotic detective time and time again – why did he never listen? L bit into the cake, ignoring Light's protests, measuring the teens reaction. He had no time for his silly, petty games. L knew he was right, Light would just have to accept it.

"Ryuzaki . . ." L lifted his eyes, looking at his annoying companion. That was another thing. He hated being called Ryuzaki. Why didn't Light just call him L? They were _supposed _to be friends after all. At least, L, had decided that it was better to seem like Light's friend than his enemy. Much easier to get information that way, and much easier to get closer to a certain Misa Amane, whom L still highly suspected as being the second Kira.

"What is it?" L gobbled down a large chunk of the cake, making appreciative noises as he swallowed. Light grimaced. Did the detective have to be quite so _disgusting_? Couldn't he eat like a _normal _person?

"I was only going to ask when you would seem it fit to release us both from these handcuffs," Light rattled his wrist arrogantly, hating the chink the metal made as the silver links compressed together. L peered at Light, taking in his narrowed eyes, pursed lips, intense, arrogant expression. He quite clearly wanted rid of L. It was a shame he wasn't going to be free from his clutches any time soon.

"When I am almost certain you aren't Kira." L said it simply, almost as if it was known by everyone. Light's heart sunk. It was exactly what he knew he would say, and exactly what he wished he wouldn't say.

"Which will be never," the anger and regret in Light's voice was very apparent.

"Well, the chances of you _not _being Kira are very slim . . . Compare them to the chances of you actually _being _Kira, well, they are much higher," L mused over another chunk of cake. It was almost completely gone, and he wanted another. Light glared at the man beside him, wondering for the hundredth time of how he could prove him of his innocence. Sure, Kira had alarmingly similar morals to him, but would he, Light Yagami, actually kill someone? Even a criminal? Were these the hands of a murder? No. He was sure they weren't, _sure _of it.

"I'm not Kira," Light said defiantly, turning back to his screen, "and I'm going to prove it to you." L allowed himself a momentary sneaky smile, as he lifted his plate and yanked on the chain, making Light fall of his chair once more, landing in a heap on the floor. _We'll just see about that_! He thought gleefully. _I'm certain you are Kira, Light Yagami, and I'm going to prove it_. You just _watch_.

* * *

"Ryuzaki," Light whispered tiredly, raking splayed fingers through his caramel coloured hair. "It's almost three in the morning, I _have_ to sleep. I'm not like you. I _need _sleep." The urgency in Light's voice was apparent, L noticed, with an admitted defeat. Ah, well. There was no point having is enemy tired. If at any moment they needed to question Light, and he was tired, well, it would just slow down the process.

"Again? It's only been, what? Seventeen hours?"

"Yes, but I need to sleep. You might not, but . . . Well it affects my concentration if I don't get enough sleep!" Light sounded desperate, and L decided with a sinking heart, to give in. L hooked a finger in his mouth as he stood up suddenly. Light was ready this time, leaping to his feet the minute the detective did, smirking at him. L shrugged, knowing he was a quick learner. They made slow progress to the stairs, Light leading, L stumbling along behind, shuffling his feet. They took the lift, simply because L refused to walk up flights of stairs. Too strenuous and pointless when they had a fully operating lift.

The lighted up numbers moved so meticulously, Light wondered if they were moving at all, but finally they were at the 21st floor, the floor of L's grand suite. Before they got to open the door, L had to insert a key into a system, and allow it to scan his pupils, fingerprints and hear his voice. It was all to provide safety for the detective. Light wondered why his old suite didn't have anything like that to protect him.

L's suite was huge, big enough for a family to live in, although hardly anyone spent any time in their suites. They were too busy working on the case, day in, night out, every minute of every single day. L barely slept, choosing to stock up on sweets and caffeine instead of precious sleep. Light would never understand it, if he didn't sleep he was a wreck. He couldn't survive without sleep, whereas L's lack of sleep seemed to never affect his work, how _odd_. He moved to the next door, dragging L along behind him, who was staring around him inconspicuously. Light waited barely a minute before he'd pulled his shirt over his head, ran a hand through his hair and crashed into the bed, face down, intent to sleep his troubles away. L was almost toppled off his feet as Light crashed into the bed, tugging on the chain. He didn't make a sound as he looked at Light.

L allowed himself a moment to stare at the boys taut, lightly warmed skin, the almost sensuous curve of his hips, the neatly defined barely-there abs, the smooth, flat stomach. Combine that with the heavenly face, honey eyes and caramel hair, and Light was quite possibly the yummiest of all desserts – but hopefully, one L could resist.

"Ryuzaki, I'm tired. Turn out the light and sleep," Light yawned, rolling over onto his stomach, pulling the chain again. L was hesitant to flick the switch. He didn't like being alone in the dark with his unpredictable enemy. Something about it never felt right.

"Allow me a moment to jot down some of my thoughts, Light-kun," L told him sternly, reaching for a notebook and a pen at the side of his massive bed, yanking the chain as he bent down. The chain did make it harder for him to move independantly, maybe it was time to take it off . . . _No, he's your enemy, remember? Better keeping him close_. L sighed as he sank into the soft covers, pretending to write something in his journal, instead of sneaking glances at the sleepy Light. As L scribbled down aimlessly, Light found himself staring at the detective, wondering about him as he often did.

There was something definitely intriguing about the odd man, perhaps it was the dark, ebony hair and smooth, pale skin, or the hollow, heavily-bagged eyes, but there was something almost, nice looking about L. More than nice, he was almost handsome, in a way. Light felt colour flood to his cheeks. Was this was Misa had been imagining? Would he start wondering if L was handsome or not? What did it _mean_? He tried to shake the images of his enemy from his mind but found he could not. He found his mind bounding fearlessly into new territory, wondering what the man would look like without that holey, old grey top, and the baggy trousers. He flamed up once more, closing his eyes, hoping sleep would come, but it didn't. He kept seeing L in his mind. It wasn't fair. Why was he suddenly feeling hot and flushed around L? His mind chequered with confusion, he sucked in a deep breath, opening his eyes again and looking at L. He was staring at Light. No, not staring, _gazing_, like a person would if they were . . . _interested _in someone. Light blushed a violenter shade of red, finding himself sit up and recount the man's gaze. L was blushing too, shutting that little red notebook and pushing it underneath the mattress. Light had already looked at it, it was nothing but scribbles, nothing _important_. Why was L so keen to write in it every night? It was useless and meaningless. Just words jotted down, with big questions marks, quite possibly random thoughts of L's. Why was he so insistent to write them down?. Words like, curious, attractive and confused . . . Oh, _God_. Suddenly those words made much more sense to Light, as L gazed at him again.

Suddenly things began to happen very fast.

Light's heart was pounding in his chest as L shifted along the bed, still gazing at him, with a fierce, hot intensity. L's heart was doing the same movements, jerking around his chest. Why did he suddenly feel such a fiery temptation for the one he hated? What was going on? He didn't have any time to find out, as he moved along the bed, cautiously at first, until he found that Light was shifting too. They met in the middle.

L found his arms wound tight around Light's slim, elegant waist, looking at each other for an elongated moment before L's firm lips were crushed against Light's. L tasted sweet and spicy, definitely the most wonderful thing L had ever tasted, as he felt his lips being engulfed in his surprisingly forceful embrace. L ran his tongue along Light's soft, soft lips, their hot mouths dancing together. He'd never felt like this before, he wondered if he was ever supposed to feel like this for anyone else, and he knew the answer was a fierce _no_.

L fisted Light's long hair, forcing his face nearer as they extended their passionate, long kisses. What started out sweet was turning into something else altogether, as Light licked L's lips, pushing his tongue into the teens hot mouth, asking for permission. Light granted it in a heartbeat and soon their tongues were exploring alien continents, entwining and combining, to create a sweet harmony. L ran his hands up and down Light's defined body, gently kissing along his jaw and down his neck, Light's soft moans all the encouragement and permission he needed. He gently bit his neck, the moan he received sharper than the last. He marked his mouth, claiming his lips once more, before moving down past his neck to his nipples.

Before he reached them however, he reached for the key to the handcuffs, which was in his pocket, kissing Light's neck, loving the sound of him breathing, _heavily_. L unlocked his wrist from the shackles, noticing how Light automatically reached out his arm, meaning for L to unlock him too. Before Light could protest, L had clasped the handcuff around the bed post, placing the key back in his pocket.

"Ryuu-What?" Light sat up, ignoring L's kisses. He tried to move away from the bed post, but found that L had wound the chain in such a way that he could barely move any distance at all. He was clever, Light decided, but not clever enough. He'd get him back, he was sure of it.

Light admitted a silent defeat, for now, collapsing against the soft bed, flat on his back, as L kissed his lips almost sweetly, before tugging at his trousers, meaningfully. Light moaned as L trailed a hot path of kisses down his body, capturing a nipple in between his teeth and teasing, licking, squeezing, biting his soft, tender buds. Light's moans becoming more frantic and eager. His nipples were hard in seconds, under L's hot mouth, his stomach knotting in anticipation. L moved down from his nipples, noticing, with a grin, a certain problem arising. He licked down his stomach, stopping for a moment to smile at the grunting boy.

L unbuttoned Light's tight trousers, feeling him gyrate upwards with each sensual movement, pulling them down, and his boxers, raising his eyebrow at Light's large erection, but then Light was quicker. He tugged on L's own waistband, eyes questioning him. L found himself lying against the pillows next, Light's honey eyes burning into his own. Light was fumbling for the key to the handcuffs in L's pocket, finding it and then releasing his wrist. He rubbed the wrist, where the cuff had been rubbing against it, before lifting L's wrist into his hands and encasing it in the band of metal. L was about to protest but Light shut him up with a kiss.

"Now you can't move away . . ." Light told him meaningfully, kissing him again. He pushed down his trousers, restarting where they'd left off, his hands dancing around the rim of L's black, silky boxers. He licked his lips as he spied growing problem in front of him. L let a moan escape his mouth at Light's forceful look, he was tensing and moaning against the boy, hips buckling upwards as a force stronger than he'd felt before overcame him, pulling against the chain, struggling to move. Light teased his hands over L's erection, gently squeezing it, making L moan louder.

"Light . . . Light . . ." he could barely get out the letters, he was breathing so laboriously. Light stroked his hands along L's erection again, enjoying the frenzied, desperation in L's eyes. "Light! Light! Please . . ." L was still saying. Taking pity on him, Light pulled down the black boxers, eyes widening as he caught sight of how well endowed L appeared to be. Light moved down his own boxers sliding them down his smooth hips sensuously, L watching him with widened eyes. Once he was bare, Light moved on top of L, catching his eye and grinning expertly. He didn't know what he was doing, but right there he felt like he did, rubbing their growing erections together, causing a moment of friction that sent an electrified thrill throughout both of their bodies. This wasn't enough for L. He needed to feel _more_.

"Light! Light!" L began to protest as Light moved their hips together, the friction too much for L. Light took further pity, moving his lips down his body, stopping for a moment at his erection.

Light surprised L by leaning down and kissing the inside of his thigh first, an act that seemed oddly chaste with his stiff erection right there. But Light brought his tactics everywhere, even into the bedroom.

He kissed up in the inside of the thigh, laboriously, slowly, carefully, making L's stomach coil in anticipation and tension. He wanted to be touched so badly, but not there . . . L moved ever so gently to L's erection in one fluid movement, rolling out his tongue and licking right along it, causing L to gasp suddenly, clutching at the sheets, veins standing up along his arms. L was rigid now, a loud, moan escaping his parted lips as Light took the tip of his shaft in his mouth, grazing it slightly with his teeth, working his way down the rigid length. L bit down hard on his lip, wishing to shut any moans from escaping again – it was embarrassing – but Light was doing so many wonderful things with his skilled mouth, L could feel himself on the verge of an orgasm at any moment, as he tried to control his breathing.

Light ran his expert tongue up and down L's stiff erection, grazing it slightly, twirling his tongue around it, allowing long sensuous licks now and then. He realised excitedly, that L was much more responsive when he allowed the occasional nip, or graze of his teeth. After several minutes of L muffling moans, Light trying to figure out the best technique, before deciding to grip his member with his hands first, running his fingers along it, squeezing the pulsating organ tightly every so often.

"Light . . . Light . . . Ligh-" there was a loud, groan as L came, the orgasm rippling through his tense body as he screamed out. L's arched his back, pushing his hips up, desperation leaving him. Light loved the look of pure, untainted lust that had momentarily been plastered across his face, marvelling at the beauty. "Enough!" L panted, hips heaving upwards as he came, still screaming Light's name, his breathing much heavier than Light had ever heard before. Light nodded, narrowing his eyes and gently positioning L onto his back, minding the chain, before he could protest. He admired the gentle curve of the mans spine as it descended into his buttocks. He rubbed his thumb over the cheeks, massaging them very gently. L didn't even noticed as Light placed three fingers into his warm, wet mouth, coating them with saliva.

"What about _lube_?" L couldn't help but demand, looking over his shoulder at Light in desperation, noticing his hand in his mouth. Light snickered, finding himself blushing, as he licked his fingers thoroughly.

"We'll use this," Light removed his fingers from his mouth, holding them out in front of L. L didn't look happy, Light knew he'd have been happier with lube, they both would have, but how were you supposed to be prepared for this? They were suspect and detective, not expected to be doing _this_. L muttered to himself, instructing Light to make sure he'd coated them thoroughly.

"I have," Light snapped impatiently, trying to position a squirming L. "Just lie down, _relax, _I'll try and make it as painless as possible." L nodded, admitting defeat as he allowed himself to sink into the soft bed, grumbling under his breath. Light readied himself, fingers dripping with saliva as he gently probed Light's entrance, pushing one, two, three fingers into his tight space, each one bringing L closer to the intense pain. L cried out, as Light tried to stretch his opening, scissoring it, moving in and out, in and out. L felt pain at first as he moved inside him, but then he realised he was starting to enjoy Light's experimental fingertips. He fisted the pillows and sheets, making a muffling sound, as Light rubbed against a part of him that new, a part of him that caused his breathing to grow laboured once again, almost screaming out. "Ah, L . . ." Light rubbed against it again, enjoying the bliss on L's face. "That would be your prostate then," he moved quickly against it with his fingers, making L twitch.

"Oh, Light, Light, Light . . ." L mumbled, sounding the most vulnerable Light had ever heard him. Light enjoyed his vulnerability, just as much as he enjoyed seeing him splayed out in front of him, willing for Light to take him. "Just . . . Do it . . . Please! Light!" Light enjoyed L's begs, his pleading almost as delicious as his body, his legs in a haphazard V shape.

Light shifted on top of him, inching near his tight, wet opening. L was rigid in anticipation, he just hoped it wouldn't hurt as much as he imagined it would. Light gripped L's hips, starting out a slow rhythm, sliding on top, the tip poking entering. L let out a muffled, agonised groan, feeling Light fill him right up. Light delighted at how tight, and wet L was, how wonderful it felt to be shoved inside him. L felt the pain course through him as Light started on a rhythm, hips buckling as he swung in and out of L, faster and faster. He could feel a thrill ripple through his body, a feeling tearing through his heart and soul, panting and hissing under his breath. L was breathing heavily, drawing blood from his lips as he bit down hard on them, willing himself not to scream out with each thrust from Light. He winced in pain as Light slowed down, clutching onto him.

"L?" concern was rippled in his voice, stopped completely, but staying inside L. "Are you OK?" it was the stupidest question ever, but he still uttered it.

"Yes . . ." came L's weak voice. It had felt odd, and strange and painful, but underneath it all, there was an element of _pleasure _too, that he was sure would emerge if they kept going. "Don't stop . . ." that was all Light needed to move on top of him again, taking more care this time as he moved in and out, waves of pleasure crashing into him with each new movement. L was beginning to feel . . . _differently_, about the whole thing by now. There was definitely pleasure as Light moved in and out, he could feel heat pooling in his stomach, his heart beginning to pound. The pain wasn't gone, but it wasn't the strongest emotion any longer.

"Oh my God . . ." Light found himself screaming as he moved on top of L, something building inside of him. It had gotten _much _better for L, and by now, he was much the same as Light, feeling the power of his second orgasm about to rip through him. Light was kissing all the way down his neck, gently biting him as they moved together, hips swaying to a beat only they knew. L threw back his head, as the pressure grew too much, his length growing once more, his mouth opening as he let out short, quick pants. Light was moaning too, moving quicker than before, something he thought impossible.

Light rubbed up against L's prostate, finding what he'd been looking for, loving it when L screamed out in an agonised bliss, calling Light's name louder, louder, _louder_. By now they were both about to hit their orgasms, Light moving in and out, slamming against L's prostate, ecstasy rippling through both of them. They were both screaming out now, each others names becoming a muddle in their lips, panting as the power surged through them.

Finally, Light collapsed on top of L, defeated, unlocking the man from the stifling handcuff, their lips finding the others, kissing with as much as they could muster. Light felt tired, unbelievably more tired than he'd felt in quite some time. L was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe that he'd a) done _it _with _Light _and b) that it had felt that _enjoyable_. No, it was more than enjoyable. It was _fucking fantastic_.

"You know, Light-kun," L whispered in his ear, clutching his naked body closer to him. "I could get used to having you around," and with that, they each melted into a passionate kiss, feeling happier than they'd ever felt before. They'd spent a night in an enemies territory, and now they both wanted _more_.

* * *

_There you go! That was my first lemon again, so if it's crap or whatever, I'm sorry. I really like this fanfic, myself, I truly hope you do. Read and review if you've got time (: Especially if you want more!!! Thanks!_


End file.
